


Sisters

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [57]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 57 - “I miss the way things used to be.”
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne
Series: Drabble Collection [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647
Kudos: 16





	Sisters

Lilith didn't know what to say, after everything was done. She had finally made the right choice, years upon years after she should have, and now Edalyn had just said that she'd be staying in the Owl House now. Luz seemed less happy about the prospect, and Lilith couldn't blame her.

"I miss the way things used to be, but... I can't say it's fixed," Eda said. "Lily, what you did isn't alright. You were a kid, but you could have said something. I'd have forgiven you. But now?"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No. Just... give me time."


End file.
